


Sexual Fantasy_15 俺×鐵 （SF11設定延續）

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	Sexual Fantasy_15 俺×鐵 （SF11設定延續）

Sexual Fantasy_15 俺×鐵 （SF11設定延續）  
  
※ 俺是誰呢，只要想，人人都是俺  
※ 不接受就別往下點了  
※ 俺是相差20歲的無血緣關係弟弟  
**※ WARNING：有鐵之前被gang rape的設定，鐵和弟弟的心理都有些扭曲（不過好像這次寫得不是很明顯）**  
※ 就……上班路上突然有了個開頭的景象，所以趁熱打鐵……不，趁熱「上」鐵~  
※ 是的，我對「觀音坐蓮」和「鏡子」這兩個點是有那麽些些執着  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
在那之後已經過了一周多，周鐵每日戰戰兢兢地過日子，努力維持着生活表面的平靜。令周鐵松了一口氣的是，在那日之後，那人沒有再來找自己。  
“爸爸，我上學去了。”  
“嗯，在學校要乖啊。”  
周鐵看着小狄下樓的背影，心裡有些安慰。就算什麼都失去了，但至少……至少自己還有小狄。剛才給了小狄書本費之後，上次的錢還剩下許多。周鐵靠着床沿坐下，愣愣地看着桌板上的錢袋。  
  
那日結束之後，周鐵體力不支，昏睡了過去。  
醒來之後，周鐵盯着天花板發了好一會兒呆，才反應過來前一晚發生的事情。出乎他意料，身上沒有令人厭煩的黏膩感，反而還有些清爽，除了身下還存在的被擴張後留下的異物感。他轉頭看着身邊熟睡的人。額髮垂散，擋住了眼睛。周鐵猶豫着伸手輕輕撥開了額髮。天剛亮，落地窗外清晨的陽光灑進屋子。背光裡的那個人，即便看不清模樣，但記憶中的親密感還在。周鐵顫抖着想觸碰那張臉，但還是突然收回了手，逃一般地輕聲下床，穿好了衣服。手剛搭上門把時，卻被人從後面攬住了腰。  
“哥哥要走了嗎？”溫熱的氣息在耳根下徘徊，周鐵瑟縮了下。  
“……”  
“哥哥是不是忘了什麼？”  
背帶褲口袋裡被塞進了一包東西，周鐵微愣了下，但隨即反應過來那是什麼。  
“哥哥這麼辛苦，可不要忘了拿報酬呀。”嘲笑順着舔弄脖頸的舌尖爬上周鐵臉頰，點燃了一絲緋紅，“不夠的話要說哦。”  
周鐵忍着心裡的難過和尷尬，抓緊了破舊的西裝領口，掙脫開那人，開門逃了出去。  
  
“哥哥。”  
周鐵像是驚醒一般，受驚地左右環顧，確認自己還是在家裡呆着，也沒有其他動靜，才安心地又垂下了頭。這一周來，周鐵總是會幻聽到那人喊他哥哥。令他感到羞恥的是，這幻聽帶給他的更多的並不是害怕，而是欣喜。那人低沉的聲音似乎又縈繞耳邊，撩撥着周鐵的心思。雖然不想承認，但自己確實有那麼幾次在這幻聽下快要勃起。眼下便是這個情況。  
猶豫了下，周鐵還是起身將門窗關好。連日陰雨，天陰沉沉的，拉上窗簾之後，屋內便一下暗了下來。周鐵背靠着窗臺，閉着眼，深吸了口氣，還是顫抖着伸手探進褲子，握住自己的下體。  
周鐵握住已經有些抬頭的根莖，慢慢套弄着。因為每天忙於生計，又帶着孩子，周鐵很少產生生理欲望，更別提自慰了。然而那天之後，自己的身子像是又回到了很久以前那樣敏感的狀態。周鐵撫摸着自己的陰莖，不自主地想起那天晚上那人對自己做的事情。  
像是催情一般，在對那晚激烈情動的回憶中，周鐵的下體慢慢挺立，頂端也滲出了透明的黏液。在體液的潤滑下，手中的套弄也越來越順利。安靜的屋子裡，除了破舊窗框輕微的吱呀聲外，只有滋滋的粘稠水聲。  
情欲染紅了周鐵的臉頰，他想着那天晚上，想着那人是如何從後面抱着自己，想着那人握着自己根莖時掌心傳來的溫度，想着那人用手指溫柔地擴張他隱秘的地方，想着那人用道具玩弄着自己性器的體驗，想着……想着那人在自己耳邊低聲喚着“哥哥”。  
光是套弄根莖似乎還是不夠滿足，周鐵頓了頓，左手伸向自己的後穴。剛才的自慰已經讓周鐵出了一身薄汗。周鐵伸出食指和中指撥開因為汗水的緣故而有些黏膩的臀縫，探到自己隱秘的入口。猶豫了一會兒，還是耐不住地將手指慢慢伸進洞口，就着順延根莖流下來的體液，慢慢抽送着，擴張着自己的後穴。  
但手指的長度夠不到欲望勃發的那一點，這抽送只是帶來了更多的騷癢，前方的套弄也因為欲望得不到滿足而漸漸加快了速度。周鐵努力將手指更加深入，希望能夠到那一點，那天晚上那個人壓到的那一點。  
“哥哥……要幫忙嗎？”  
正當周鐵沉浸在欲望探求中時，耳後傳來低聲的詢問。周鐵吃了一驚，下意識地轉頭，正好對上窗簾破口裡那雙笑得輕佻的眼睛。還沒來得及整理好身上揉亂的衣服，房門已經被打開了，一絲寒氣趁機竄進了屋內，襯着彌漫着的體味更顯淫亂。  
“門鎖質量不太好哦。”那人把鎖頭扔到桌板上，轉頭笑着看向一臉慌亂的周鐵。  
周鐵不知道那人窺視到了多少，但一想到自己情亂的樣子肯定是已經被盡收眼底了，他又漲紅了臉。扯過一邊的毯子，周鐵努力想蓋住下身的雜亂，但還是止不住尷尬和羞恥。  
“為什麼停了呢？”膝蓋頂着床沿，那人爬上床，向周鐵靠近，“哥哥全身上上下下裡裡外外我可都看過了。”  
“不、不要過來……”周鐵攥着毯子瑟縮着往後退，幾乎都要貼到床角。  
“為什麼不要過來呢？”  
那人加重了手上的力道，扯開毯子扔到一邊。周鐵想要抓回毯子，卻被對方手快掐住了下巴，被迫和那人對視。帶着笑意的眼睛看得周鐵有些害怕，他閉起眼睛，卻不料對方在他顫抖的眼皮上落下了一個吻。  
“哥哥自慰的時候，在想着誰呢？”  
剛才的行為被對方直白地說出來，讓周鐵耳根紅得發癢。  
“是爸爸嗎？”  
不……  
“是那些叔叔嗎？”  
不是……  
周鐵又閉緊了眼睛，不想讓不堪的回憶再湧上心頭。對方好一會兒沒有再出聲，只是伸出舌尖，舔着周鐵泛紅的眼角，又順着臉頰的曲線循到耳邊。  
“還是……在想我？”  
耳垂被那人輕輕咬住，那人的低語像是深水炸彈一般，在他耳邊炸開，震得周鐵似乎耳膜發蒙。他瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地看着前方。  
“哥哥的這裡……好像替哥哥回答了哦。”那人不知何時已經伸手圈住了周鐵下體，邊開始套弄，邊抬頭笑着對上周鐵發呆的雙眼。  
“不……”溫熱又熟悉的觸感，比自己動手時要來得有感覺得多。周鐵想要後退逃避，但已經貼到了床角，已經無處可逃，下身要害又被對方抓在手心。  
“為什麼不呢？”那人湊近，嘴唇壓着周鐵的嘴角，蹭着花白的胡渣，低聲呢喃，手中的動作也沒有停。掐着周鐵下巴的手也鬆開了，轉而覆上了周鐵上下滑動的喉結。“怕沒錢拿嗎？”  
“不、不是……”情欲燒着理智，但周鐵還是努力辨認着對方的話語。聽到對方提到錢，周鐵心中刺痛一下，下意識地出口反駁，隨即而來的悲傷又堵到了喉間。  
“哥哥……”那人的唇離開了周鐵嘴角，覆在脖頸的手也拿開了。寬大的背帶褲在對方的扯動下滑落到腰側，一絲涼意趁着空檔舔着覆着薄汗的皮膚。套弄着下體的動作停了下來，但隨即一個抽動，周鐵知道自己的褲子已經被徹底剝掉了。  
“……啊！”周鐵還未睜開眼，就感到下體被柔軟的溫暖包覆住，“不……髒、髒的……”  
眼前的景象讓周鐵感到羞恥不已，比自己被人施暴時更加羞恥。那人低頭在他胯間，舔弄着他的性器。並不是沒有過被人口交的經歷，但給他口交的人都是對他施暴的人，動作也很是粗暴。而且那些人酸臭污穢的唾液一直是他的陰影，雖然不得不承認自己也在那些人的施暴和口交中獲得了許多次的快感。  
周鐵伸手想要推開那人，但下體要害被含住，身上力氣已經因為情欲而沒了七八分，最終只是軟軟地將手搭在對方頭上。那人仔細地舔弄着周鐵的性器，舌尖逗弄着頂端的馬眼，又舔開包裹龜頭的包皮，繼而順着根莖滑下輕咬着垂掛的囊袋，又輕輕吮吸着。  
在對方無微不至的舔舐下，周鐵的欲望漸漸就要攀到頂峰。然而對方總是適時舒緩了嘴上的動作，堵住顫抖着就要噴發的馬眼。  
周鐵的手指伸進對方柔軟的髮絲，輕柔的觸感讓他不自覺地想起小時候。  
小時候，周鐵也喜歡摸着對方的小腦袋，摸着對方柔軟的頭髮，聽他講今天遇到的趣事、講今天和小夥伴的玩鬧、講他今天也很喜歡很喜歡他這個哥哥……  
“唔！”對方使壞地輕咬了下剝去包皮的龜頭，刺激得周鐵渾身一顫，弓起了後背。  
後穴入口被撥開，微涼的手指探進，被溫暖的腸道內壁緊緊吸吮着。像是饑腸轆轆一般，洞口吞納着抽送的手指，緊緊吸着想讓手指更加深入，待手指抽出時又不舍地帶出了些粉嫩的腸肉。  
周鐵無力地隨着對方的動作輕輕晃動着身子，在欲海中浮浮沉沉。前端被溫暖的口腔包裹着，後方也在對方的摳弄下慢慢開放。周鐵忍着心裡的羞恥，但壓不住蔓延開的情潮。  
在周鐵快忍不住泄出時，突然被對方拉起身子。暈乎乎的周鐵任由對方擺弄着，張開了雙腿，跨坐到對方胯部。對方掰開了他的臀瓣，把着勃發的性器，又掐着周鐵的腰側，引導他慢慢坐下，直到後穴徹底容納了那根火熱。周鐵身子軟軟的，在胯下的抽送下擺動着身子，他下意識地伸手撐住了櫃門，找到一個依附點，不讓自己滑下。  
對方的抽送越來越快，啪啪的響聲在安靜的屋內有些刺耳。  
“哥哥。”那人伸手捏着周鐵下巴，指引周鐵看着櫃門上鏡中的自己，“哥哥看到了嗎？哥哥被幹的時候是這樣的哦。”  
“嗯……唔唔……哈……”在不停的頂弄摩擦下，周鐵有些迷亂。頭暈腦熱中，順着對方指引，他瞥到了鏡中的自己。  
花白的頭髮因為汗水的緣故濕漉漉地貼在額頭和臉頰，和緋紅的臉頰形成了鮮明對比。上半身還穿着破舊的白色背心，背心也被汗水浸濕了一大片，一邊肩帶已經滑落一半。下半身已經赤裸裸地和身下的人交合，摻着花白的陰毛在頂弄的晃動下也顯得有些刺眼。直面鏡中在情欲中浮沉的自己，周鐵感到羞恥又湧上心頭，但下身頂上的欲望又推開了那些羞恥。  
“啊！”乳首突然被對方咬住，周鐵在這一個刺激下，綳緊了肌肉。  
“嘶……”周鐵絞緊的後穴掐得對方的性器有些疼，那人輕拍着周鐵的背，示意他放鬆些，“哥哥很餓嗎？下面的嘴咬得好緊啊。”  
“唔……”聽到對方的話，周鐵羞得將頭扭向一邊，緊皺着眉頭，挨着身下越來越用力的抽送。  
“只有我一個的話，哥哥會滿足嗎？”那人抬起頭，掐着周鐵的下巴迫使他回頭和自己對視。  
周鐵沒有吭聲，也不知該回答什麼，只能閉起眼，接受對方言語上的羞辱。  
“……我會喂飽哥哥的。”  
話音剛落，下方的抽送也加快了速度。周鐵被突然加快的速度頂得有些失衡，下意識地圈住對方的脖子，不讓自己歪倒。  
令他意外的是，對方也勾住了他的後頸。還沒來得及反應後頸傳來的對方掌心溫度，周鐵就感到唇上也壓上了柔軟的濕潤。他驚得瞪大了眼睛，距離太近，對方下垂的睫毛撲閃得有些模糊，正如他心中的困惑。周鐵不知道對方為什麼會突然吻自己，但嘴裡侵入肆虐的舌尖又是實實在在的觸感。  
任由對方勾起了自己的舌頭攪弄着。算上上次的，這是他和他之間第二次接吻。周鐵被吻得有些暈乎，他不知道是不是自己多想，但總覺得這次的吻比上次多了幾分溫柔。  
口水順着被吻開的嘴角滴落，掛着一道銀絲。胯下的動作撞擊着周鐵僅剩的理智，情熱的霧氣讓他又要迷上眼睛。猶豫了一會兒，周鐵還是勾緊了對方的脖頸，笨拙地回應着口腔中對方的火熱。  
興許是被周鐵生澀的回應刺激到，對方將周鐵緊緊禁錮在懷中，重重地抽送着胯下的肉韌，終於在周鐵帶着哭腔的呻吟中釋放了欲望。  
周鐵在最後的幾下頂弄中也到達了頂端，白濁的黏液噴射而出，在對方的懷中到達了頂峰。精液噴射過後，周鐵仍像失禁一般，性器頂端還在不斷冒出透明的黏液，在對方的把玩下，體液被抹遍了性器上下。  
“嗚嗚……唔……”周鐵紅着眼眶將臉埋進對方頸側，顫抖的身體顯示着他還在高潮。  
“哥哥……”對方環抱着周鐵，輕輕撫着他的頭髮，“哥哥的高潮真的很可愛噢，這麼久……是因為哥哥有吃飽嗎？”  
“嗚 ……”理智慢慢回來，但高潮的顫抖卻還沒停下，周鐵羞恥得不知該回什麼，只好緊緊閉着眼睛，等着敏感的身體挨過這持續的高潮。  
“乖啊……”那人輕輕拍着周鐵的背，像是在哄受到委屈的孩子一般。  
一陣涼風蹭着窗簾吹進屋子，帶進了些涼爽的新鮮空氣，但卻很快又混雜進屋內的一片旖旎中。  
好容易身體的顫抖停止了，周鐵仍閉着眼靠在對方肩膀。高潮過後，浸透理智的羞恥感一湧而上。後穴裡還埋着對方的性器，周鐵猶豫了一會兒，稍稍動了動身子，想要坐起來。但才剛剛抬起了些身子，便被對方掐着腰又拉着坐下來，尚有些勃起的性器借着體液的潤滑又埋入了後穴些許。  
“唔……”周鐵不知對方的打算，他抬起頭來，映入眼簾的是對方帶笑的眼。或許是剛才接吻的緣故，周鐵覺得這笑意中似乎也帶着一股溫柔，像是和煦的陽光，心裡似乎也被照亮了些許。  
“哥哥……”那人將臉埋進周鐵胸前，雙手環着周鐵腰間，悶聲道，“哥哥以後只跟我一個人做好不好？”  
周鐵愣了下，懷中人的低聲帶着撒嬌的味道，恍惚間像是又回到了以前。  
不知從幾時起，弟弟總是會經常莫名其妙地抱住自己，在自己懷裡一聲不吭。問他怎麼了，也沒有回答，只是將周鐵抱得更緊，像是怕周鐵消失一樣。每到這時候，周鐵總是會摸着弟弟的小腦袋，將他抱緊，跟他說“哥哥在這裡呢”，安慰着懷裡的小傢伙。  
記憶交迭，周鐵慢慢抬起手，摸着懷中人的頭髮，像是小時候一樣，安慰着懷中的弟弟。他猶豫了會兒，稍稍彎了背，回應着懷中人的環抱，下巴輕輕墊在懷中人的頭頂，蹭着柔軟的髮絲。  
“嗯。”  
懷中人得到了回應，收緊了環繞在周鐵腰間的手臂。  
周鐵直起身子，想要仔細看看懷中弟弟的模樣。他才抬起頭，對上的視線卻讓他渾身驟然發冷。  
“……爸爸。”  
不知什麼時候，小狄已經回來了。瞪大眼睛的小狄站在門口，被眼前的情景驚嚇得不知所措。  
周鐵不知小狄看到了多少，但眼下這自己赤裸着下身還和一個男人緊緊相連的景象，還有屋內飄散不去的腥臭，足以說明一切。  
周鐵張了張口，不知該如何解釋。  
沒等周鐵開口，小狄突然丟下手裡拎着的飯盒，轉身跑了出去。只留下門板的吱呀聲和樓梯的噔噔聲，提醒着剛才被撞破的不堪。  
周鐵愣愣地低下頭，對上了懷中人抬起的眼眸。  
“那孩子……一直都在。”眯起的眼裡含着笑，“從一開始。”  
周鐵瞪大了眼睛，像是在看惡鬼一般，眼前人漸漸放大的笑意，讓他渾身發涼。  
“哈……果然！哥哥又勃起了呢~”  
那人低下頭，又咬住周鐵胸前的果實。  
“被人看……真的這麼讓哥哥興奮嗎？”  
尖銳的虎牙撕磨着乳首，羞辱的話語伴着低沉的語調竄進周鐵耳裡。  
“哥哥心裡想要的……我都知道的哦。”  
手上也繼續開始套弄着周鐵不自覺勃起的性器。  
“哥哥……”  
“……”  
周鐵轉頭呆呆地看着被風吹起一角的窗簾，窗外的天依然陰沉。  
再回過頭時，眼裡只剩呆滯。  
周鐵緩緩繞上對方的脖頸，像是提線木偶一般，了無生氣。  
只有緋紅的臉頰和不自覺泄出的呻吟，還彰顯着那揮之不去的欲望。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
